The sum of $5$ consecutive odd numbers is $135$. What is the second number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$. The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $5$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6)+ (x + 8) = 135$ $5x + 20= 135$ $5x = 115$ $x = 23$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 2$ is the second odd number. Thus, the second number in the sequence is $25$.